


Rivalry Turned Into Love and Friendship

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: (Alternate Title: Bitter Rivals(?) in Love)Knighton Prep got burned down forcing the students to have their classes in Ninjago High but two of the students have a secret.





	Rivalry Turned Into Love and Friendship

“May I have your attention please due to the arson that happened at Knighton Preparatory Academy the students of Knighton Prep will join us here in Ninjago High until their school is restored to its former glory so please keep the rivalry to a minimum. Thank you and have a great week” the principal announced over the speakers.

 

Lloyd could swear everyone in the entire school groaned at the same time.

“Great like school wasn't torturing enough now we have to deal with those preppy uptight Knighton Prep students” Kai complained.

“Th-they aren’t all that bad..” Jay piped up earning a glare from Nya. Jay immediately covered his face with his scarf and went quiet. The doors opened and students in white and royal blue school uniforms flooded the halls of Ninjago High. In their lead was…Clay Moorington. The quarterback of the Knighton Prep Nexo Knights. 

 

"Well…hello there...Cole…Kai. Others. How are you guys doing?” Clay asked.

 

"We were doing fine until you and your gang of preppy and uptight jerks came” Kai responded cooly.

“Hey, you do not speak to our quarterback like that you heathen. He has won our team more games than your loser team ” Lance shot back at Kai who glared daggers at him.

 

“At ease Lance, we are guests here in their school and we should not stoop to their….barbaric levels,” Clay said making sure the last bit was laced with as much verbal venom as possible.  As Clay and his friends walked past them he made sure to whisper into Jay’s ear.

 

“See you after class” 

 

“I do not see why they are being so rude to us seeing as we have done them nothing to elicit this behavior” Zane chirped. 

“You tell me…it’s best if we just ignore them, Zane” Loyd said.

Later that day Clay was hanging out at home with Jay.

 

“How long are gonna hide our relationship like this Jay…maybe we could join our schools in harmony," Clay asked as he fiddled with a loose strand of thread from his sweater. Jay let out a small sigh burying his face into the orange fabric that was currently around his neck.

“I don’t know Clay….you know they wouldn’t accept our relationship…right. Knighton Prep and Ninjago High are like bitter enemies. If they knew it would be chaos” Jay said, his Pakistani accent clinging to every word.

"We don’t know until we try…please…at least give it some thought. Pretending to be a jerk to you is really wearing me out” Clay said, kissing Jay’s freckled cheek. Jay smiled as he kissed him back.

The next day there was a big game between Ninjago High Ninjas and Knighton Prep Nexo Knights. The game had ended with the Ninjas winning and the Nexo Knights were not happy.

 

″How could we lose to these…losers. I have never been so humiliated. We never lose” Macy growled as she threw her football helmet to the ground.

 

“That I do not know but I have a plan. Huddle up” Lance said. Outside on the field, everyone was celebrating the Ninjas’ win.

“Way to win the game, Lloyd. I knew it was a good idea making the Green Ninja our new quarterback” Coach  Reo had said. Unaware to them the Nexo Knights came up from behind with a large keg of unknown liquids. They flung contents out, aiming for Lloyd but alas Lloyd and  Jay got the worst of it.

 

“Oh god what is this putrid smell??” one of the cheerleaders said covering her nose.

“Smells like manure,” the other one said.

 

Jay started trembling as tears welled up in his eyes.

 

“Jay!?!?!?!? Jay are you ok?” Clay had asked only to be forcefully shoved away.

 

Jay looked at Clay. His facial expression was that of rage nad hurt. 

“You....you jerk...you told your teammates to throw that stuff on me and humiliate me infront of everyone in the crowd. I thought...I thought I could trust you Clay...” Jay said, hurt evident on his tone of voice.

“Jay I swear I didn’t plan this...I would never ever do this to you” Clay siad only to be shoved again.

“SAVE IT! CLAY MOORINGTON IT IS OVER” Jay yelled before running out of the football field.

“What was that all about?” Aaron asked

“I dunno but I think we made a mistake” Axl said

 

“After I have talked to Jay we are gonna have a serious talk” Clay said  to his teammatesbefore making a dash after Jay. He found Jay at home and heard the water running from the bathroom,making the safe assumption he tried to wash of the horrible smelling liquid from his body. Clay approached the bathroom door. He knocked on it carefully

 

“Jay? Are you there…look I didn’t plan for them to do that to you…I didn’t even know they had planned to do that…but please come back to school…I think the guys want to apologize. Just please..say something…anything”  Clay said from the other side of the bathroom door. The water had topped running and the door unlocked. Clay opened the door to the sight of Jay wrapped in a towel. Freckles adorning his shoulders. He looked at Clay before hugging him-.

 

“I am sorry….I overreacted” he murmured. As soon as Jay got some fresh new clothes on he went back to the school. Jay looked at Clay’s friends. 

“Look dude we wanted to say we’re sorry for what we did...we were aiming for Lloyd and he moved out of the way but that is no excuse for what we did” Aaron said.

“What Aaron is trying to say is...do you forgive us for treating you and your friends so poorly?” Lance had asked.

“Apology accepted...from all of us” Jay said looking at his friends who were smiling

“Good. Now that is out of the way I have an announcement to make” Clay said as he pulled Jay in for a kiss. Jay let out a surprised squeak before kissing back. Everyone gasped. Both Ninjago High students and Knighton Prep students. alike. 

 

“I love Jay Walker and if anyone is opposed to this they’ll have to go through me”“ Clay announced as he held Jay close

“And me" Kai said

“And most certainly me,” Zane said.

“Don’t forget about me” Lloyd said

“And us" Macy said referring to her friends.

"But how long have you been dating?” Axl asked.

Clay and Jay looked at eachother.

“That is for us to know and you to find out” they replied in unison.

“Well hat is important is that you guys have  everyones blessing”   Lloyd said, smiling.

 

Jay smiled as everyone praised and cheered the new couple on as they exited the football field. Jay would agree that perhaps telling their friends wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

**-The End-**

 


End file.
